staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Czerwca 2018
100px 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Elif s.II - odc. 263 (Elif, bolum 263) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 06:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wyjątkowe maluchy w świecie zwierzat. Rodzinne potyczki (Extreme Animal Babies FAMILY FIGHTERS); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Skradzione serce (Herztoene/A Royal Affair); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 10:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /18/ - "Kochać" - Piotr Szczepanik 10:35 Polski grill - /12/; magazyn 11:05 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 14/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 14, The Dam) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:40 To się opłaca - Premie na rozpoczęcie działalności pozarolniczej; magazyn 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Wyjątkowe maluchy w świecie zwierząt. Przetrwać w Amazonii (Extreme Animal Babies AMAZON SURVIVORS); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 13:55 Elif s.II - odc. 264 (Elif, bolum 264) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:30 Fascynująca Ameryka Południowa z Pantanalu do Iguazu (Fascinating South America - from Pantanal to the Iguacu); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 15:45 Trzecia połowa - na żywo 16:00 Mundial 2018: - studio Ceremonia Otwarcia 16:30 Mundial 2018: - Ceremonia Otwarcia (Ceremonia Otwarcia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 16:45 Mundial 2018: Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska 19:20 Trzecia połowa - na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 200 - Idol (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:20 Sekundy, które zmieniły życie 22:45 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /76/; magazyn 23:20 Magazyn kryminalny 997; magazyn 00:15 Ocaleni; reality show 01:10 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 14; reportaż 01:40 Kolejność uczuć - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:10 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /76/; magazyn 03:40 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 04:35 Notacje - Stanisław Srokowski. Typowa polska wieś; cykl dokumentalny 04:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 239 ed. 4; teleturniej 05:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 638 - Szansa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:50 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 14 Gorączka srebra - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 77 "Próba" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda Flesz 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (81) 11:25 Trzecia połowa - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1882 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 240 ed. 4; teleturniej 13:05 Tylko z Tobą - odc 153 (Asla Vazgecmem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 13:55 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9 - Profesjonaliści - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:55 Postaw na milion s.I - odc. 113; teleturniej 16:00 Familiada - odc. 2386; teleturniej 16:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 241 ed. 4; teleturniej 17:15 Czarna Perła - Odc 28/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 105 "Wakacje w Gdyni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Na sygnale - odc. 77 "Próba" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1882 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1883 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Trzecia połowa - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:05 Trzecia połowa - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:35 Szpieg D'83 - ep. 7 (odc. 7); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 22:30 Szpieg D'83 - ep. 8 (odc. 8); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 23:30 Huzar (Le Hussard sur le toit) - txt. str. 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1995) 01:45 Sekrety i grzeszki (The Dilemma); komedia kraj prod.USA (2011) 03:40 Tajemnica Elise - odc 1/6 (Le Secret d'Elise) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2015) 04:45 Tajemnica Elise - odc 2/6 (Le Secret d'Elise) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2015) 05:45 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Listy do PRL - u - Chleb powszedni; felieton 06:35 Ballada o szczęściu; reportaż 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 10:15 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 699; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 14.06 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Ballada o szczęściu; reportaż 11:15 Kreatywni 11:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (62) Konin, Licheń, Turek; felieton 11:35 Kto wygra mecz 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Sto na 100 odc. 12; magazyn ekonomiczny 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:55 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 TV Czeremcha 15:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 14; reportaż 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 14.06 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronarium - (62) - NEO - obiekty bliskie ziemi; magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 14; reportaż 20:30 Astronarium - (62) - NEO - obiekty bliskie ziemi; magazyn 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 TV Czeremcha 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 14.06 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 23:35 W kolejce po śmierć. Czeczeni i ISIS; film dokumentalny 00:30 Listy do PRL - u - Chleb powszedni; felieton 00:40 TV Czeremcha 01:20 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 02:15 Polska z Miodkiem - (62) Konin, Licheń, Turek; felieton 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 699; magazyn 02:45 Ballada o szczęściu; reportaż 03:10 Kreatywni 03:25 Sto na 100 odc. 12; magazyn ekonomiczny 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 05:25 Listy do PRL - u - Chleb powszedni; felieton 05:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 14; reportaż 06:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:30 Ukryte skarby - Orle gniazdo i kielich świętego Wojciecha; cykl reportaży 06:50 Listy do PRL - u - Chleb powszedni; felieton 07:00 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 07:30 Panorama 07:42 Pogoda 07:50 Dzień dobry tu Gdańsk 08:30 Panorama 08:35 Dzień dobry tu Gdańsk 09:05 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 10:15 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 699; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda-1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Antenowe remanenty 11:15 Kreatywni 11:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (62) Konin, Licheń, Turek; felieton 11:35 Kto wygra mecz 12:30 Panorama 12:40 Pogoda 12:45 Forum Panoramy 13:00 Sto na 100 odc. 12; magazyn ekonomiczny 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:55 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny 14:30 Panorama 14:42 Pogoda 14:45 Reportaż TVP Gdańsk 15:05 Antenowe remanenty 15:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 14; reportaż 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 16:25 Pogoda-2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronarium - (62) -; magazyn 17:30 Panorama Flesz 17:33 Pogoda 17:35 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 18:05 Sztuki piękne; magazyn 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny 19:45 Reportaż TVP Gdańsk 20:00 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 14; reportaż 20:30 Astronarium - (62) -; magazyn 21:00 Panorama 21:10 Panorama Sport 21:12 Pogoda 21:15 Forum Panoramy 21:35 Antenowe remanenty 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda-3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 23:35 W kolejce po śmierć. Czeczeni i ISIS; film dokumentalny 00:30 Listy do PRL - u - Chleb powszedni; felieton 00:40 Antenowe remanenty 01:20 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 699; magazyn 02:45 Antenowe remanenty 03:10 Kreatywni 03:25 Sto na 100 odc. 12; magazyn ekonomiczny 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:25 Pogoda-3 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 05:25 Listy do PRL - u - Chleb powszedni; felieton 05:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 14; reportaż 100px 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4071 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:50 Trudne sprawy, odc.701 08:50 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.508 09:20 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.509 09:50 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.56 10:50 Dlaczego ja?, odc.829 11:50 Gliniarze, odc.180 12:50 Trudne sprawy, odc.747 13:50 Sekrety rodziny, odc.3 14:50 Dlaczego ja?, odc.792 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja, odc.3651 16:40 Gliniarze, odc.122 17:40 Sekrety rodziny, odc.4 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.30 20:10 To tylko seks 22:30 To Twoja wina, odc.2 23:35 Papierowe miasta 01:55 Tajemnice losu, odc.3025 100px 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5340 05:40 Mango 06:50 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 5, odc. 11/14 07:50 Doradca smaku 8 - Śmietankowe ciasto z owocami, odc. 22/40 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 2271 10:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 558 12:00 Szkoła, odc. 300 13:00 Szpital, odc. 444 14:00 Ślub od pierwszego wejrzenia, sez. 2, odc. 2/12 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 15, odc. 3/14 16:00 Szkoła, odc. 301 17:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 559 18:00 Szpital, odc. 445 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7470 19:35 Sport, odc. 7453 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7450 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5341 20:10 Doradca smaku 8 - Tagine z bakłażanem i koprem włoskim, odc. 35/40 20:15 Na Wspólnej, sez. 16, odc. 2696 20:55 Milionerzy, odc. 70/113 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 15, odc. 7/14 22:30 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 00:45 Non stop 02:55 Uwaga!, odc. 5341 03:20 Moc Magii, odc. 159/250 04:40 Nic straconego 100px 06:05 Blondynka s.V - odc. 57* (seria V, odc. 5) - Nadchodzi czas dinozaurów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:00 Wschód; magazyn 07:30 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 16 - Trzy razy Be; magazyn 07:45 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 16 Rośliny i glony; magazyn 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda Flesz 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (81) 11:25 Polonia 24 11:45 Rozmowa Polonii - (285); rozmowa 12:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (389) Bitwa pod Kircholmem; felieton 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1821 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Strażacy s.II - odc. 12 (seria II, odc. 2) - Życie na kredyt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:30 Pod Tatrami - Rok Twórczości Rodzimej cz. 2; magazyn 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - odc 80 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 16:25 Orły Nawałki - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 16:55 Domisie - Baloniki; program dla dzieci 17:20 Krótka historia - (393) Bitwa pod Sedanem; felieton 17:30 KabareTOP - "Sęk" - kabaret Dudek 17:55 Polski grill - /9/; magazyn 18:25 Racja stanu - (115) 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1821 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Magazyn z Ameryki - /33/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 10/20 - Uniwersalny pojazd; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Miasto skarbów - odc. 13 Gracze. Epilog - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Przepis dnia - /347/; magazyn 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii - (287); rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Wizyta w polskiej szkole w Winnicy 23:20 Świętokrzyskie Polakom w Mołdawii 23:40 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /76/; magazyn 00:15 Korona królów - odc 80 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 16 - Trzy razy Be; magazyn 01:35 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 16 Rośliny i glony; magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 10/20 - Uniwersalny pojazd; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:30 Sport 02:35 Miasto skarbów - odc. 13 Gracze. Epilog - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 03:20 Krótka historia - (393) Bitwa pod Sedanem; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1821 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii - (287); rozmowa 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Racja stanu - (115) 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie 05:55 Przepis dnia - /347/; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 5:55 Powitanie poranka 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 12:00 Fakty w południe 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:25 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:35 Czarno na białym 21:15 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Fakty po Faktach 0:40 Kropka nad i 1:05 Czarno na białym 1:55 Szkło kontaktowe 2:55 Maja w ogrodzie 3:25 Fakty po Faktach 4:00 Dokument/ Inny punkt widzenia/ Polska i Świat 4:55 Maja w ogrodzie 5:35 Kropka nad i 100px 05:50 FAKTY O ŚWIECIE 07:10 OTWARCIE DNIA 07:30 DOKUMENT W TVN24 BiS 07:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 08:30 DOKUMENT W TVN24 BiS 08:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 09:30 DOKUMENT W TVN24 BiS 09:55 SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 10:20 ŚWIAT 10:35 SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 11:55 DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 15:30 ŚWIAT 16:55 BILANS 17:25 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 17:55 SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:20 24 GODZINY PO POŁUDNIU 19:00 FAKTY 19:25 FAKTY PO FAKTACH 19:55 FAKTY O ŚWIECIE 21:00 24 GODZINY 21:50 DZIEŃ NA BIS 22:55 FAKTY O ŚWIECIE 00:00 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 00:40 REPORTAŻ W TVN24 BiS 01:40 DRUGIE SNIADANIE MISTRZÓW 02:25 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 03:00 XSIĘGARNIA 03:25 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 03:55 DRUGIE ŚNIADANIE MISTRZÓW 04:55 XSIĘGARNIA 05:30 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 100px 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.122 07:05 Looney Tunes Show, odc.9 07:35 Looney Tunes Show, odc.10 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.1 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.5 10:00 Na Patrolu, odc.29 10:30 Na Patrolu, odc.30 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.2 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.6 13:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.33 14:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.169 15:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.34 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.172 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.173 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.372 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.373 20:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.164 21:05 Szyfry wojny 23:55 Wall Street 02:30 Zagadkowe zgony, odc.1 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.791 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1028 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1032 100px 06:00 To moje życie!, sez. 4, odc. 311 07:00 Dziesięć przykazań, sez. 1, odc. 78 08:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 63 09:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 5, odc. 9: Ostatni krok 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 5, odc. 10: Doliniarz 11:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 14, odc. 2: Spisek 12:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 6, odc. 11: Humbug 12:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 6, odc. 14: Czarny wiatr 13:50 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 85 14:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 14, odc. 4: Straceńcy 15:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 14, odc. 5: Zagłada świata część 1 17:00 Gwiazdy lombardu, sez. 16, odc. 382: Hot Dam 17:30 Gwiazdy lombardu, sez. 16, odc. 383: Mystery Caller 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 63 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 64 20:00 Wybuchowa para 21:55 Agenci bardzo specjalni 00:05 Życie 02:20 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 7: Biesiada jeździecka: kabanosy 03:05 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 1: Huang He - Żółta Rzeka 03:40 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 62: 62 04:20 Menu na miarę, odc. 8 05:05 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 23: Czy ja to wszystko zrobiłem? 05:25 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 24: Bezdomny Zenek 100px 06:00 Zaczarowany ołówek, sez. 1, odc. 6: Zabłąkani w lesie 06:15 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 24: Wait for It! 06:35 Jej Wysokość Zosia, sez. 1, odc. 1: Nie tylko dla książąt 07:00 Jej Wysokość Zosia, sez. 1, odc. 2: Królewska piżamówka 07:25 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 7: Królowa Sani 08:00 Bob Budowniczy, sez. 2, odc. 1100: Pachnący ładunek 08:15 Strażak Sam, sez. 10, odc. 10: Rozstanie 08:30 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 18, odc. 8: Kaczor i Sprytne Wagony 08:40 Baranek Shaun, sez. 1, odc. 12: Kret 08:45 Baranek Shaun, sez. 1, odc. 13: Horror Timmy'ego 09:00 Psi patrol, sez. 1, odc. 14: Pieski ratują zatokę/ Pieski ratują dziadka 09:30 Reksio, odc. 29: Reksio śpiewak 09:40 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka, odc. 13: Dziki Zachód 10:00 Drużyna Umizoomi, sez. 2, odc. 214: Chicks in the City 10:35 Dora poznaje świat, sez. 2, odc. 216: Letter For Swiper, A 11:00 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 25: Snowball 11:15 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 69: Noddy i stłuczone talerze 11:30 Zaczarowany ołówek, sez. 1, odc. 7: Katastrofa w górach 11:45 Dziwny świat kota Filemona, odc. 4: Wielkie pranie 12:00 Reksio, odc. 30: Reksio swat 12:10 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka, odc. 14: Powrót 12:35 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 8: Skradziona młodość 13:00 World of Winx, sez. 1, odc. 12: Zegarmistrz 13:35 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 79: Niespodzianka 14:00 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 80: Wizyta teściowej 14:35 Timon i Pumba, sez. 1, odc. 7: Zmora matadora/ O szajbie na transłajbie 15:00 Timon i Pumba, sez. 1, odc. 8: O żartomanii Tanzanii/Przestępstwo robali w Gwatemali 15:30 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości, sez. 3, odc. 315: Głód nie na żarty 16:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty, odc. 125: Ananasowy zew/ Jaskinia Pomyj 16:35 Niech żyje Król Julian: Na wygnaniu, sez. 3, odc. 3: Ted, niedzielny bohater 17:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 9: Cześć, laleczko/Drobnym drukiem 17:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 11: Pan Talon/Przetrwać w miejskiej dżungli 18:00 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 1, odc. 114: Słodkie wyznania 18:20 Psi patrol, sez. 1, odc. 15: Pieski ratują festyn/ Pieski i Alex na akcji 18:45 Klinika dla pluszaków, sez. 1, odc. 1: Pudełka bez pudła / Samochód, który się przejechał 19:10 Bob Budowniczy, sez. 2, odc. 1101: Lawina 19:25 Strażak Sam, sez. 10, odc. 11: Ognista piłka 19:35 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 18, odc. 9: Tomek w Kamieniołomie 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 52 21:00 Agenci NCIS, sez. 6, odc. 16: Wpadka 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas, sez. 1, odc. 123: Strip Strangler 23:00 Zabójcze umysły, sez. 5, odc. 96: Cradle to grave 00:00 Zabójcze umysły, sez. 5, odc. 97: Eyes have it, The 01:00 Ukryta tożsamość, sez. 1, odc. 2: Teamwork 01:55 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 85 02:55 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 1: Przeszczep 03:35 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 4: Kulinarny zachwyt 04:00 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 5: Chiński smok 04:45 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 6: Lekcja religii 05:25 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 7: Chiński sport to zdrowie 100px 05:20 Ukryta prawda, odc. 253 06:25 Szpital, odc. 335 07:20 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 54 08:20 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 3, odc. 8/18 09:20 Magda M., odc. 3/15 10:20 Mango Telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 610 12:55 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 55 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 509 14:55 Szpital, odc. 336 15:55 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 3, odc. 9/18 16:55 Magda M., odc. 4/15 17:55 Dr House I, odc. 14/22 19:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 611 20:00 Zmiana pasa 22:10 Lucyfer, odc. 15/18 23:10 Córka generała 01:40 Moc Magii, odc. 159/250 03:50 Druga strona medalu, sez. 4, odc. 4/8 04:20 Druga strona medalu, sez. 4, odc. 5/8 04:50 Koniec programu 100px 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 44 7:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 711 8:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 19 9:00 Drwale i inne opowieści Bieszczadu Odcinek: 14 9:30 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 13 10:00 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 111 10:30 Gliniarze Odcinek: 111 11:30 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 9 12:30 Małolaty Odcinek: 23 13:30 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 14 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 299 14:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 300 15:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 301 15:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 606 16:30 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 10 17:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 743 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 744 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 745 19:00 Gliniarze Odcinek: 112 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 606 21:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 697 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 286 23:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 287 23:45 Zdrady Odcinek: 122 0:45 Gliniarze Odcinek: 112 1:45 Interwencja 2:00 Wydarzenia 2:35 Interwencja 2:55 Wystarczy chcieć 3:25 Echo lasu Odcinek: 82 3:55 Trans World Sport 5:00 Puncher 100px 06:00 Nie przegap, odc. 165 06:10 Łapu Capu, odc. 141 06:15 Bikini Blue 07:40 Aktualności Filmowe+, odc. 19 08:10 Łowcy głów 09:35 Melinda i melinda 11:15 Świetne wieści 11:35 Kiler–ów 2–óch 13:30 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 5 14:00 Jeszcze nie koniec 15:35 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 15 16:05 Song to song: Song to song 18:10 Nie przegap, odc. 165 18:20 Łapu Capu, odc. 140 18:25 Mumia 20:15 Uprowadzona 2, odc. 10 21:00 Nox. W śmiertelnej pułapce, odc. 1 21:55 Nox. W śmiertelnej pułapce, odc. 2 22:50 Lady M. 00:20 Człowiek z magicznym pudelkiem 02:05 Na drodze 02:30 Głośniej od bomb 04:00 Sztuczki 05:35 Łapu Capu, odc. 138 100px 18:15 Peter Gabriel: Back To Front - Live At The O2 20:00 Pomocnik Kupidyna 21:30 Wersal. Prawo krwi 3 odc. 3 22:25 Wersal. Prawo krwi 3 odc. 4 100px 06:00 Zwyczajna dziewczyna 08:00 Zagadki Hailey Dean: Zbrodnia w afekcie 09:25 Szympans 10:45 2012 13:20 Tarzan: Legenda 15:10 Mój niewidomy brat 16:35 Wzloty i upadki Normana 18:35 Interes IV, odc. 4 19:25 Beyond II, odc. 7 20:10 Randka w ciemno z życiem 22:05 Kierunek Mundial - Rosja 2018, odc. 7 22:35 Love Express: przypadek Waleriana Borowczyka 23:30 Ostatnia rodzina 01:30 Godziny 03:20 Aż poleje się krew 100px 06:00 Graves, odc. 10 06:35 Romeo i Julia 08:35 Martin Luther King: Prorok na pustyni 10:30 Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 12:45 Sześć stóp pod ziemią II, odc. 13 13:45 Graves, odc. 10 14:20 Manchester by the Sea 16:35 Gwiazdy 18:20 Cudowne tu i teraz 20:00 Sukcesja, odc. 2 21:00 Przegląd tygodnia: Wieczór z Johnem Oliverem V, odc. 13 21:35 Reformacja, cz. 2 23:10 Opowieść podręcznej, odc. 7 00:00 Kontra: Odwet, odc. 1 00:50 Kill Bill, cz. 2 03:05 Zagadki Hailey Dean: Nawiedzony dom 04:25 Reformacja, cz. 2 100px 06:00 Toy Story 3 07:40 Rogate ranczo 08:55 Powidoki 10:35 Najdłuższy marsz Billy'ego Lynna 12:25 Rzym II, odc. 7 13:20 Rzym II, odc. 8 14:20 Droga do odkupienia, cz. 1 16:00 Billions III, odc. 12 17:00 Pokot 19:05 Długa noc, odc. 5 20:05 Długa noc, odc. 6 21:00 Westworld II, odc. 8 22:00 Deadwood III, odc. 6 23:00 Gdzie jesteś, Amando? 00:50 Normalnie wariat 02:35 Westworld II, odc. 8 03:35 Deadwood III, odc. 6 04:30 Do szaleństwa 100px 08:00 Dezerterzy - Bogusław Polch; rozmowa 08:35 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:50 Narodziny; film animowany 09:10 Barwy ochronne; film obyczajowy 11:00 Janka - odc. 7 - Gdzie jest Sebastian? (Gdzie jest Sebastian?) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 11:40 Janka - odc. 8 - Wielki skok (Wielki skok) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 12:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Maria Anna Potocka 12:40 Mała Apokalipsa (La Petite Apocalypse) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, Francja (1992) 14:40 Głos; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1991) 15:55 Taśmy Kultury - Spotkanie z Aleksandrem Bardinim 17:05 The Exploding Girl (The Exploding Girl); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:30 Ród Gąsieniców - odc. 4/6 - Synowie Krwawego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Piotr Gursztyn 20:00 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Marzenia o karierze (You'll Never Get Rich); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1941) 21:40 Scena Klasyczna - (24) Agata Szymczewska; koncert 22:30 Dziennik filozofa - 158; felieton 22:40 Kino nocne - Nic śmiesznego - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995) 00:25 Taśmy Kultury - Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem 00:50 Taśmy Kultury - Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach - (1) Leszek Kołakowski "O wybaczeniu" 01:05 Taśmy Kultury - Tischnera historia filozofii po góralsku - Podhalański Tales - Stasek Nędza z Pardałówki 01:30 Córy szczęścia (Córy szczęścia) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Węgry (1999) 03:40 Ogród rozkoszy ziemskich (The Garden Of Earthly Delights); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Polska (2003) 05:35 Afisz kulturalny - 14 - 17 czerwca 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:50 Był taki dzień - 14 czerwca. Odc. 593; felieton 06:55 Historia Polski - Po całym ciele; film dokumentalny 08:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 18 - wioska w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:35 Tajemnice, zamki i podziemia - Sekret Herberta Klose 09:10 Korona królów - odc 55 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 09:40 Korona królów - odc 56 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 10:15 Tajemnice, zamki i podziemia - Raport Ogrodnika 10:40 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 1 Latarnie polskiego wybrzeża - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 11:15 Flesz historii - odc. 394; cykl reportaży 11:35 Ferdynand Ruszczyc - Niebiosa i ziemia cz. 1 (Niebiosa i ziemia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Białoruś (2015); reż.:Ludmiła Klincowa 12:05 Sopocianie. Czas nadziei; film dokumentalny 12:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Mroczne tajemnice Jastkowic 13:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. I - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. II - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Wojna i gospodarka cz. 5; cykl dokumentalny 15:05 Normandia. Ostatni bohaterowie desantu - odc. 2/2 (The Last Heroes of D - Day); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 16:10 Historia Polski - Ostatni partyzant Rzeczypospolitej; film dokumentalny 17:15 Taśmy bezpieki - odc. 1 Filmowcy z SB 17:45 Bodo - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny 18:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. III - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:20 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwyższa stawka cz. IV - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Jeden list trzy tajemnice 20:30 Jak wygrać wojnę - odc. 2/3 Marsz po zwycięstwo (How to Go to War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 21:35 Korona królów - odc 57 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 22:05 Korona królów - odc 58 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 22:40 Spór o historię - Śląska autonomia w II Rzeczpospolitej; debata 23:15 Miasto Gniewu; serial fabularyzowany TVP 23:55 Miasto Gniewu - /2/; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:35 Tulipan - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 18 - wioska w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 02:20 Bodo - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial biograficzny 03:25 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Indyk na polskim stole - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:25 Tylko jeden skecz - "Brzuchomówca" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /7/; program rozrywkowy 06:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (19) 07:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (32) - Motoryzacja - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 08:40 Jeden z dziesięciu - 17/102; teleturniej 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 184 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:50 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (4) - Policjant cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 10:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /11/ - "Ogrzej mnie" - Michał Bajor 11:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /87/ - "Daj mi tę noc" - Bolter 11:15 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /13/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:45 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się zakochać; widowisko 12:50 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się rozstać; widowisko 13:50 Śpiewające fortepiany - (7) 14:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2014 - (1) Seks - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2014 - (2) Sport - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2014 - (3) Chwila relaksu - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Czekolada na ostro i słono - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (105) - Drewno - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 19:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 48 Hiszpania - "Prowincja Kadyks" (185); magazyn kulinarny 19:40 Rodzina wie lepiej - /4/; teleturniej 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (21) 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (33) - Zdrowie - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:15 Kierunek Kabaret - /47/ - Półświatek 23:10 Tylko jeden skecz - "Brzuchomówca" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /7/; program rozrywkowy 23:25 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (32); talk-show 00:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 183 ed. 4; teleturniej 00:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Strachy na Lachy (1); widowisko 01:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Światowy zlot duchów (2); widowisko 02:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:50 Rozrywka Retro - Skansen Studia Gama 04:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:40 Korona królów - odc 73 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 38 "Anatol szuka wolności" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 39 "Pomogę zdecydowanej parze" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 6/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:25 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 819; serial TVP 09:25 O mnie się nie martw s.V - s. V odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 102 "Nawarzyłeś piwa, to teraz je pij" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 103 "Czas na zmiany" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 107 (seria IX, odc. 3) - W szponach zdrowia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 108 (seria IX, odc. 4) - Gambit geniusza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 215 - Gwiazdor (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 216 - Sarkofag (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 60 - Prawdziwa odwaga; serial TVP 16:15 Na sygnale - odc. 39 "Pomogę zdecydowanej parze" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:45 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 109 (seria IX, odc. 5) - Potęga mediów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:45 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 110 (seria IX, odc. 6) - Boska cząstka - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 30 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 217 - Wybór (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:15 Cesarzowa Ki - odc. 8 (Empress Ki); serial kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013) 21:15 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 111 (seria IX, odc. 7) - Istotny dysonans - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 112 (seria IX, odc. 8) - Demony Kusego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 218 - Zakład (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 O mnie się nie martw s.V - s. V odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 00:50 Prokurator - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:45 Prokurator - odc. 5/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 02:40 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 6/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:50 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 819; serial TVP 04:40 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 102 "Nawarzyłeś piwa, to teraz je pij" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:10 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng IAAF - "Zlata Tretra Ostrava 2018" 07:50 Międzynarodowe Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Polski Strongman Grybów 2018; reportaż 08:50 Jedziemy na Mundial - odc. 16 - JM; magazyn 09:50 Droga do Rosji - odc. 15 (odc. 15); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 10:20 Droga do Rosji - odc. 16 (odc. 16); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 10:50 Zgoda na Futbol - Łukasz Wiśniowski; felieton 11:10 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/2018 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya - Podsumowanie sezonu (NHL 2017/2018 - Podsumowanie sezonu zasadniczego) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 12:55 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 12 13:15 Jedziemy na Mundial - odc. 16 - JM; magazyn 14:05 Prosto z Mundialu; magazyn 15:00 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 16:00 Mundial 2018: - studio Ceremonia Otwarcia 16:30 Mundial 2018: - Ceremonia Otwarcia (Ceremonia Otwarcia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 16:40 Mundial 2018: - studio 16:45 Mundial 2018: Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska (Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:00 Mundial 2018: - studio 20:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Hiszpania 22:30 Mundialowy Wieczór 23:25 Mundial 2018: - Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska (Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 01:30 Międzynarodowe Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Polski Strongman Grybów 2018; reportaż 02:25 Boks - mecz towarzyski mężczyzn, Kielce: Polska - Turcja 04:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Hiszpania 05:40 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 8; magazyn 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Magia Lewantu (29); magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (54) - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:35 Klan - odc. 3108 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 08:05 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świętach - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.III - odc. 36 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 6) - Świadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.III - odc. 37 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 7) - Zlecenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 275 (s. 4, odc. 56) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 275 (s. 4, ep. 56)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 109 "Bohater" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 110 "Wojownicy" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:05 Za marzenia - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (45) Baranja - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 127 - Dzień papieski (seria X odc. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.V - odc. 54 (seria V, odc. 2) - Czysty biznes - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.I - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Ekstremalne podróże Brenta Owensa - odc. 5 (Brent Owens: Extreme, authentic & unwrapped); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 21:35 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 238 "Dwa w jednym" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 22:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 239 "Jedziemy na Antypody" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 22:40 Nocny pociąg do Lizbony (Night Train to Lisbon); dramat kraj prod.USA, Szwajcaria, Niemcy (2013) 00:40 Wysoka fala (Chasing Mavericks) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012) 02:45 Ekstradycja I - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 03:45 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:20 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:52 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:52 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Serwis Info Dzień 15:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:52 Pogoda Info 16:00 Panorama Info 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis Info Dzień - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:19 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:47 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:04 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:32 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:44 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 02:58 Pogoda Info 03:02 Reportaż TVP INFO; reportaż 03:29 Roztoczański Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 04:17 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 3 Na straży Gdańska - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:48 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:22 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:28 W tyle wizji 100px 04:50 Domisie - Bądź uważny, Domisiu!; program dla dzieci 05:15 Smerfy - Niech żyje Ważniak, odc. 218 (Long Live Briny); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:40 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Lampa Aladyna, odc. 8; serial animowany 05:50 Peg + kot - Problem z klaunem, odc. 25 (The Clown Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:05 Nasze zwierzaki - Alpaki, odc. 39 (Alpacas); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Uwielbiam jeździć do dziadków, odc. 15 (I Love Going To Granny And Grandpa's); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:40 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin i mały piesek, odc. 22 (Benjamin Blümchen und der kleine Hund); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:10 Tree Fu Tom - Elfiki Ciemności, odc. 57 (Dark Sprites); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:40 Misiowanki - odc. 27 Nowi sąsiedzi (New neighbours); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Pomocnicy ratownika, odc. 109 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Wielki, zły skorek, odc. 73 (The Big Bad Earwing); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 08:35 Super Wings - Na krawędzi, odc. 15 (Balancing Act) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo wracać do domu, odc. 53 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bądź zdrów!, odc. 16 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:10 Reksio - Reksio Robinson, odc. 28; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - Zazdrośnicy; program dla dzieci 09:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:10 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Biedna Penny, odc. 13 (Poorly Penny); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:25 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Uwięziona królewna, odc. 9; serial animowany 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z wojowniczką ninja, odc. 26 (The Ninja Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Szczeniak, odc. 40 (Puppy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Ząb mi się rusza, odc. 16 (Wobbly Tooth); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Mały wieloryb, odc. 23 (Das Walbaby); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Prawdziwi przyjaciele, odc. 58 (Ranger Tom: A Friend Indeed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Misiowanki - odc. 28 Wielkie Centrum Handlowe (At the giant mall); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Koko zmienia wygląd, odc. 54 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Podstęp, odc. 74 (Doc Slick); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 13:25 Super Wings - Papierowi wojownicy, odc. 16 (Paper Rangers) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bajeczna bajka, odc. 54 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Masza + kasza, odc. 17 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Kylie Kangur, odc. 14 (Kylie Kangaroo, ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Księżniczka Peppa, odc. 14 (Princess Peppa); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 58; program muzyczny 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Biletomistrzyni, odc. 3 (The Ticket Master); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 15:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Piraci z Pontypandy, odc. 14 (Pirates of Pontypandy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Domisie - Bądź uważny, Domisiu!; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 13 Dlaczego flamingi są różowe? - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Dora i przyjaciele - odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014) 17:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Smok, odc. 10; serial animowany 17:10 Peg + kot - Problem z muzykowaniem, odc. 27 (The Play Date Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Zwierzak ze schroniska, odc. 41 (New Pet); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Szkolne zdjęcie, odc. 17 (Say Cheese); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin w szpitalu, odc. 24 (Benjamin Blümchen in Krankenhaus); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Tresura Bąblaka, odc. 59 (How to Train Your Buggle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Misiowanki - odc. 29 Z myślą o potrzebujących (Think of those in need); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Bruno - spec od torów, odc. 112 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Podarunek z wysoka, odc. 75 (The Gift From Above); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Wyprawa wikingów, odc. 17 (Viking Voyage) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Złota Kaczka; widowisko kameralne 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Lekcje jazdy, odc. 55 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielkie pranie, odc. 18 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:30 Supa Strikas - Do góry nogami, odc. 57 (Heels Over Head); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Lepszy świat dla Daltonów, odc. 7 (Flower Power For The Daltons); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:25 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Nic nie widzę, odc. 14 (Out of Focus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 21:50 Miś Uszatek - Wycieczka, odc. 17; serial animowany 22:05 Podróże z historią s.III - odc. 27 Jedyne takie miasto - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 11 Akumulatory - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:10 Zakończenie dnia 100px 16:30 Mundial 2018: - Ceremonia Otwarcia (Ceremonia Otwarcia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 16:45 Mundial 2018: Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska (Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:00 Mundial 2018: Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska (Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 21:00 Mundial 2018: Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska (Rosja - Arabia Saudyjska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018)